


Diving In

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: It's been 6 months since the Bellas graduated. Beca who isn't the greatest at socializing, finds herself being dragged to an Aquarium [one of her least favorite places] for a reunion that Emily has put together.





	

One minute Beca was happily coming up with a downbeat for a track she was working on, the next, she found herself in a rather different environment. An Aquarium to be exact.

Emily had won another competition and insisted the girls all get together for some form of reunion. It had been 6 months since the Bellas had graduated and Beca was the worst at socializing, the only person who really saw her was Emily, who was the new coffee and burrito maker at her internship.

"So is it just us?" Beca asked as she glanced over at the group of girls that included everyone apart from Chloe. "And by that you mean is _Chloe_ coming right?" Fat Amy said with a cough. Beca averted her eyes "And Flo-" Beca tried to say casually. "Beca, she's literally standing right there," Stacie said pointing at her.

Beca pretended not to notice "I uh, didn't see her standing over there" Flo huffed and folded her arms "I'm really not that much smaller than you Beca."

"I did actually call Chloe" Emily added in "But the moment I told her the date she said she had work, I didn't even have a chance to tell her where we were planning on going" Aubrey looked sad "That's a shame, Chloe would love it here, she's always been into Dolphins" Beca, however, wanted to be anywhere but here. "You look grumpy, is it because you're sad that Chloe isn't here?" Stacie teased "Quite the opposite, this place reeks of fish, and I hate fish" Beca said bluntly.

"oh, quit your whining Beca" Stacie said putting her arm around her "The main thing is we all get to spend the day together," she said whilst leading her inside the Aquarium's building. Beca screwed her face up as the fishy air hit her face "Ugh, this is honestly the worst" she said whilst removing Stacie's arm from her. "I want to go home"

"Lighten up Beca, we have to enjoy this ten times more than usual to make up for Chloe's absence," Aubrey said whilst nodding to herself "If Chloe was here then I'd bolt, I can't deal with seeing her face right now" Beca mumbled, "What was that?" Aubrey asked but Beca just walked on ahead, refusing to repeat herself.

-

Beca wasn't particularly interested in looking around so as she hurried ahead, she ended up creating a fair bit of distance between herself and the rest of the group, especially since they were all captivated by the tanks inhabitants. "Yo Beca slow down, you're leaving us all behind" Cynthia called out down the tunnel, only just now realizing how far ahead she was, but Beca just carried on walking. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in hanging with the girls again, she just wanted to reach an area that didn't smell so strongly of fish, which was hard to do.

As Beca exited the underwater glass tunnel she came into a more open space, it was a cafe like area "Finally, some place that doesn't smell like fish" she said sounding relieved, as she smelt the aroma of non-fishy foods, but the relief didn't last long, she screwed up her face once more as she caught a sudden whiff of fish yet again "seriously?" she said as she glanced around to find the source of the smell, she saw a red head in the distance carrying a bucket of raw fish.

The more she stared the more familiar the redhead became 'wait, is that Chloe?' she screamed internally, just from her movements alone Beca could tell that at any moment the redhead was going to turn and spot her. And that was something Beca wanted to avoid at all costs.

So Beca panicked, her eyes frantically flew around the room as she tried to see if she could spot some form of exit. She saw a gate that was slightly open, it had a sign that read 'Staff Only' but she didn't care, she wanted to avoid Chloe and she planned to do just that.

Beca bolted through the gate, all was going smoothly, Chloe hadn't spotted her, in fact, she was certain that she wouldn't even become aware that she was ever here, that was until she slipped on the wet poolside and found herself in an open pool completely unaware of what lurked within it.

A loud splash followed by a scream instantly caught Chloe's attention, she rushed towards the sound only to find Beca floating stiffly in the pool.

Chloe raised her eyebrows "You know Beca if you wanted to get my attention you could have just said hi" Chloe said casually as she glanced at the rather uneasy looking brunette.

'Great, she spotted me' was her first thought, but Beca knew she had other things to worry about, like what lurked in the tank with her, her eyes scanned Chloe's uniform.

"Dude, you work here??" Beca whispered "What the hell is in this pool!? it's huge," she asked sounding concerned as she cautiously watched the water.

Chloe's face dropped, she suddenly looked very concerned, she spoke in a stern whisper "Just. Don't. Move" Beca looked even more fearful now. "I'm coming in. One of our rescue's lives in this tank, he's dangerous, but it's okay, he knows me" Chloe slowly climbed into the pool and began swimming over.

"What exactly is he?" Beca asked, whilst constantly turning her head to see if she could see anything coming. Chloe swam over and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders, Chloe's silence only concerned Beca more. Chloe started to slowly pull Beca towards her, moving her closer to the edge of the pool. Chloe then halted them to a stop "What is it?" "Shit, he's coming"

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment "Wait, what--" she turned her head to check behind her

" **Ahhh!** "

Beca found herself jumping as Chloe suddenly grabbed her and gave her a playful jolt. Beca looked like her trust had just been destroyed as Chloe laughed at her "The pool is empty Beca, though you really shouldn't wander into staff only zones." Chloe said whilst looking rather smug at her accomplishment.

Beca's eyes narrowed "Oh my god you're such an asshole!" Beca said as she purposely splashed water at her. Chloe smirked "I think it was pretty sweet payback, I mean, you kissed me after graduation and avoided me, so I think it was only fair that I got you back"

"I thought I was like gonna die. That's two entirely different things Chloe" Beca said sounding slightly relieved, she wasn't mad, but she didn't like to admit that Chloe had managed to scare her.

"How comes you avoided me after you kissed me Beca?" Chloe asked getting straight to the point "I uh, I don't know" Beca said averting her eyes.

"well, I think you were just afraid of taking the plunge, but hey, it looks like we've both _dived_ in together now, get it?" Beca looked unamused "Now we're both in the _deep end_ " Chloe added to which Beca laughed lightly "you're not funny" "Then why are you laughing?"

Beca rolled her eyes and a smirk formed on her face "You're so weird" Chloe glanced down at the water noticing a ripple in it that Beca seemed to be oblivious to. "I know my work clothes aren't anything fancy, but did I really look so bad that you had to run the other way when you saw me?" Chloe teased, Beca was becoming more embarrassed "You saw?" "Well, I saw something move quickly out of the corner of my eye, you weren't exactly subtle Becs"

"Holy Crap!"

Beca suddenly shouted out as something nudged her forward causing her to bump into Chloe. "What was that!?" Beca asked sounding panicked as she grabbed on to Chloe. "I thought you said this pool was empty?" Chloe shrugged,

"It was meant to be"

"Why the hell are you so calm?"

Chloe smirked "Because it's amusing to watch you flail and panic, I don't get to see this side of you often, but I assure you Beca" Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist

" _I'm totally in control,_ "

She said confidently. Chloe then leaned in and kissed her, it took Beca by surprise, but she was totally caught up in the moment, she began kissing her back, bringing her hands up to Chloe's face as Chloe then deepened the kiss.

"Wait" Beca broke away "This is really bad timing we could literally die" she said as she once more wearily eyed the water. Chloe laughed as she tossed a bit of fish up into the air, that she had stuffed in her pocket, a Dolphin then leaped up and caught it. "Don't be silly, I told you, I was totally in control"

Beca eyed the Dolphin that looked almost as proud as Chloe did. "Dude, did you seriously get your Dolphin to push me into you?" Chloe shrugged "Yup, I did," she said proudly as she petted his head. "I gave him a gesture, he responded and now he gets his reward" she talked to him in a silly voice "Who's a good boy Fanta"

Beca's jaw dropped "So much for the tank being empty"

"Well, we, use this tank for feeding and enrichment for our rescues" Beca rolled her eyes "you're unbelievable, you did all that to kiss me?" Chloe smiled "well, you're unbelievable to Beca, you didn't give me a chance to kiss you back, so I created my opportunity" Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"I guess Aquariums aren't so bad after all" she then leaned in and kissed Chloe once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely to be a one-shot. I was inspired when the cast were filming at the Aquarium so boom.


End file.
